Hunters Baby aka Dean winchester
by MrsBLautner
Summary: A young women named Grace is sent on misson from Castiel to carry a hunters child that hunter just so happens to be Dean Winchesters. Watch has they meet and how Dean decides what's right for him and the baby. How dena learns to love the women who tricke
1. The winchesters

So lets begin with a hey,

My names Grace am 19 years old with dark hair that I recently dyed dark red I have dark hazel eyes I am an average height at 5ft4. When it comes to weight size lets just say I'm a curvy girl and although I have a lot of insecurities no ones perfect . I guess getting to my story is the main reason I'm writing and it well begins like this. Recently I've been told that I have to have a child with man named Dean Winchester . Yea my first reaction to have a baby by a random guy I wither knew or had seen before in my life. A man with dark hair appeared to me one night while I was in bed sleeping his name is Castiel and he claimed to be a Angel of the Lord which I laughed at first but the intent in his eyes said he was telling the truth. Even though this sound crazy and I was unsure at first to trust this man who claimed to be an angel yet the Christian side of me believed strongly. Oh did I mention that I'm a Catholic and have doubted the existence of God or what way he works but for some reason I believe truly in what I have been told to do.

It is now three months later an here I sit at a bar that smells funny and is pretty loud. Castiel has told me to be here at this date and exact time which is 9:30pm. Right now I am terrified at meeting the father of my unborn child that has yet to be conceived and the fact that I have never had sex before. Sometimes I think to myself if I wasn't such a freak that had been chosen out of a number of Christian virgins to sire a child with man who was to stop the soon to be END of the world my life would be sooo much easier. Then again saving the earth and all that is good in it well I guess I rather fight for what is right that to be weak and give up knowing I didn't even try.

The bar was small with two snooker tables filling the back a game was on and a small band played near the back tables. There was alot of men and some women looking relaxed and happy compared to what I was feeling right now. I watched as the bar door flung open an in came walking the Winchester brothers Sam the younger of the two was really tall maybe 6ft 4 with brown shaggy hair broadly built with dark eyes and then standing next to him his older brother Dean who slightly smaller but still tall about 6ft1 with dirty blond hair not to mention pretty green where very handsome and with there rugged looks I'm sure they both got any girl they wanted.

Dean walked to the bar eyeing the bartender to get him drinks and his brother sat down near to a table and pulled out a laptop an began typing . I watched both for ten minutes before Dean had caught the attention of a group of women in early expression changed from serious to looking somewhat cheeky yet very seductive. Dean Winchester looked like a Ladies man and one who glad of the attention, a tall blonde walked forward in revealing red top and jean skirt I watched has she flirted with him and he did so back. Maybe I was the wrong person for the job but then I heard a voice in my head, " You must do what has been asked of you , or many lives will be lost". Sitting back I let out a deep breath and began to think of ways to get his attention compared to those skinny girls I was unlike them in so many ways I wasn't thin with blonde hair and I certainly did not have much experience with the opposite sex but yet I was the one who was to seduce the handsome hunter.

I stood and walked slowly to the bar I had chosen to wear a pair of jeans with a black tank top one thing was sure the boobs those girls had where fake and there was nothing fake about me just the dark red dye in my hair . I laughed into myself what was I thinking I was never going to grab his attention with the blondes standing there and that's when it my luck got better in a way. I fell forward and someones strong arms grabbed me from hitting the floor as I was pulled up I was now against someones chest I could feel a warm pair of hands around my waist . I turned my head around to be face to face with a green eyed hunter I had gotten his attention maybe not in the best way but still.

" You okay there sweetheart". He smiled showing amazing white teeth, I looked up and smiled back, I was feeling more nervous now than I ever had in my life he was handsome plus he smelled manly. Trying to seem confident yet composed I answered back, " I am now.. thanks". He smirked has I released myself from his arms. " So you always fall into strangers arms or is that just me". His eyes eyeing me up and down making my stomach feel funny and giggly and then I breathed slowly before answering him, " Just you". Whoa where did that come from! "Good cause I enjoy pretty girls falling onto me rather than after me". I giggled he was flirting with me and I liked it. " So are you going to offer me a drink or not?". I said seductively as I let out a low laugh, " Sure, but I gotta tell you something. I usually get the girls name before I buy her a drink" . I smiled and spoke "Grace" ." Dean" . With that he shook my hand the handshake felt like it was going on forever. Feeling those strong hands made me feel strange they where ruff from doing his job yet there was some tenderness in how he grabbed my hand.

_**Deans POV**_

I spotted her has she walked from where she set with her dark red hair and dark hazel eyes not usually my type yet she had these presence about her. She was average height yet curvy those hips where made for loving and yet she seemed shy has she walked then that's when I realized that look on her was about to fall I pushed through the group of blondes and caught her in my arms, holding her close to me I could feel her soft pale skin as her top a had ridden up against my grip. She looked baffled and cute an also embarrassed y she had a job to do.

_**Grace POV**_

" So you wanna go somewhere so we can talk little" . He looked at me wriggling his eyebrows with a sly smirk , with that I lifted the drink he had bought me and I took a deep sip. What was I doing ? I wasn't going to pull this off , this man was womaniser and knew exactly what he wanted. "okay".I replied with a small smile. Dean extended his arm for me to hold onto and with that he walked us both out of the bar, he opened the his car door for me and I jumped into the Impala trying to seem relaxed but reality I was really nervous and worried about what was yet to come. He jumped into the drivers seat and looked me up with a small grin , he then turned on the engine. We drove of into the distance to wherever.


	2. Change forever

I was nervous as we drove to the nearest Motel I knew where this was heading and yet I still felt soo stupid to think I was going go through with something as big as loosing her v card to a man who was older far experienced than myself. Yea I had kissed a few men but nothing else maybe the fear of being punish for doing something I shouldn't or the fact I was always guarded by my parents. The car stopped and I could feel his gaze on me, he was far attractive than what I thought he would be almost to attractive. The first thing came into my mind again was why was he even in the slightest interested in me, I was homely if that even made sense with far more curves than what he was probably used to.

As we climbed out of the car he grabbed onto my hand as I got out of the car before gently pushing me against the car door. He didn't do anything at first he just stared into my eyes then at my chest, one thing was sure I definitely had a large bust and I think he had realised this from the moment we met due to the fact what I was wearing was making my breasts known to the world.

Before I knew it I was being dragged into the motel room pressed up against the door as it closed and kissed so passionately I thought my brain might explode. Dean's hands were everywhere he was quickly removing every article of clothing on my body and his own only thing I had left on me before he was done was my bra and panties. I felt embarrassed my body wasn't one that was shown in the movies or magazine as perfection I enjoyed a good burger and fries. I was standing in front of man who looked like he had not eaten a fry in his whole life.

Dean stopped has I helped to remove his t-shirt his eyes were a perfect green as I looked deep into them before we moved onto the more kissing . "These are soo hot!". He trailed kisses along my collarbone to top of my breasts. He was making feel something Id never felt before, desire.

Deans body was hard against my own softness he was built of muscle not the kind of muscle one worked out to get but a body that was all man. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my right leg around his hips pressing himself against me. I gasped as I felt his jeans scrape against my bare thigh.

His mouth moved against my own like we were needing oxygen and the only way of maintaining life was through each others mouths. His tongue then touched my own, he tasted of whiskey and mint and has he kissed me deeper and deeper I found we were no longer standing but on the bed. He let go of me for what felt like forever to removed his jeans and boxers leaving me still in my bra and panties.

"Get the rest off!". He almost demanded as he stood naked in front of me, I had seen men naked in films and off course those time I had caught Alex in bed with her various boyfriends of the years. He was toned all over his body from his shoulders to his stomach and onwards and then I saw it, the part of his body I had never seen face to face before . It was not small and the fear started inside of me, how in the name of God was that going to fit inside of me.

"Like what you see sweetheart?". He then moved forward and placing his hand onto my neck gently and moving his body onto mine. " Your big". He laughed which was deep and husky. "You say the nicest things". Dean smirked and pushed me onto the bed. I was unsure of what to do next so I tried to be still. "Is something wrong?". I shook my head. "take of my panties!". I said in almost whisper. I hadn't a clue were that came from.

Dean smiled before kneeling back and as removed my pants he placed kisses along my stomach and before I knew it they were gone. I was vulnerable now and all I could think of was I was sent to conceive a baby and the only way I was going to do this was to have sex with Dean whether I was afraid of his large anatomy or not. Deans mouth was no longer on my stomach but on my breast kissing them and making me moan beneath him. My hands held on his back grabbing him for dear life has he continued kissing me and moving his knee between my legs he then pressed his hand against my most intimate part, I moaned again as I felt a finger move inside of me causing me to gasp at the new intrusion.

"Whoa your tight, as it been along time sweetheart". I nod breathing heavily now at the stretching sensation. He then moved his fingers away and I felt the tip of him at my entrance.

Here it was this was either going to work or not work but one thing was sure I was closer in achieving my task of becoming a mother to a baby that was to help the world.

Dean push forward before placing a kiss on my mouth and slowly entering me. It was sore at first but as he pushed fully inside of me he then pulled out again before pushing in again this sensation caused me to grab onto him tighter. The pain went after a couple of seconds and then it began to feel delicious he moved gently at first making the moving more and more intense and making me moan with more need. Dean most of took this as an okay for me to move deeper and faster allowing himself thrust harder into me for release.

Here I was lying beneath a man enjoying the movements of his hips as the he moved deeply inside of me. I had to moan because his hips went from thrusting upwards to moving and a circular motion, hitting exactly the spot inside of me that made me feel like I was going to burst. I was not that naïve to know the feeling that was building inside of me was an Orgasm, the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach was building and building and with one last thrust from Dean we both went over the edge.

My legs were still wrapped tightly around his hips and he had not moved away from me. he was still inside me, his face was buried in my neck. Dean was heavy but I enjoyed the weight him made me feel warmth and safe but I knew me pretending that he was in love me was just immature and stupid. He would be gone before I could blink or I would, once this was over I was to go back to my normal nineteen year old life but with a baby in towe. My baby it seemed strange saying that all things considering I was still lying beneath the man who was to help me conceive the little soul that was to be created by me who was ordinary and plain with a man who was a hunter of demons and monsters.

I left soon after leaving Dean in a deep sleep he was soo handsome as he led on his front his muscles perfect on his back I knew I shouldn't have but I placed a small kiss on his forehead before I left. I had done the job I had intended to do and hopefully it had worked. I prayed it had.


	3. morning sickness and Dean

4 months later

4 months had pasted and my stomach continued to grow with the child of the hunter. I found out that I was pregnant soon after I had returned home and I was happy that I was having a baby but still I was worried I was still pretty young to be having a baby and for someone who thought being pregnant out of wedlock was bad I wasn't ashamed at all I proud to be carrying a baby who was to help the world . Each day I would think about what he would look like and what he would become and did love that part of being pregnant the worst part was having no one to share the happiness with. My best friend pretended she understood but I doubt she did that was Alex for you so unlike me she stood at 5ft7 with long auburn hair and not holy bone in her body, she was opposite of me and yet I loved her like a sister.

Today was my birthday and me and Alex where going out to dinner I found pair of maternity jeans and a nice green top that fit just right over my growing stomach. We headed out to Mario's our favourite Italian Restaurant.

" So how are feeling?" Alex asked me sincerely. " Great…why?" she looked at me funny. " Because, you've just turned twenty and you pregnant" I laughed at her she was always worrying about me. I replied cheerfully " I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm happy and I've got two months until I finish my collage degree. What would I be worried about?" she looked at me strangely again before taking a sip of her wine. " well your 4 months pregnant. Single and your being very calm about it all. As perusal". I laughed again she knew me to well I was a bit worried but I choked that but being hormonal. " I guess, I am just a bit worried but it's not that bad" she laughed and then got serious again. " You know has your best friend I'm here for you always and I promise you that when the baby's born I'm going to help you out". I smiled she was always knew how to make feel happy and that was a big promise. " Thanks, that means a lot. So am I going to have to worry about you swearing in front of my baby boys ears". Alex kept eye contact and laughed. " Hey am not that bad" she replied with a grin .With that the waiter spilled her food all over her. Alex looked at the man and began swearing like trooper every bad word known to man and some I don't think even existed . I set there laughing at her, my life was certainly not boring that was for sure.

Dean set in a motel room thinking about the small women with dark red hair she was something he couldn't understand and it made him feel sick to his stomach at how quickly she left. She was different from the other women he slept with and he knew when he was kissing her she felt safe and wanting .

4 months had pasted and she still hunted his dreams and all he knew about her was her name Grace that suited her he thought. Him and Sam had spent the last couple of months hunting down Lilith with Sam with Ruby most of the time Dean was left to think about Grace and who she was. They where now in Boston hunting some stupid demons in a attempt find out where Lilith was. He then decided to take a drive in the Impala to get something to eat instead of waiting on his little bro , Sam had left him to do some research and he'd spent a good 20 minutes on that he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on himself and jumped to the car within 5 minutes he stood outside of a place called Mario's . He nodded to himself and walked in. He was sat at a table next to a window just behind a family and that's when he looked around to her the girl who hunted his dreams , the girl with red hair Grace she sat next to a pretty auburn haired girl. She was laughing at her friend who looked liked she was insulting the waiter who had spilled food over her. Grace set there watching her friend who continued to swear. Dean studied her every move for some reason he couldn't get up to walk over to her maybe she didn't want to see him he thought that may have been the reason why she left in a hurry . He watched as the two women paid there check and stood to leave the restruant . Dean then decided to follow having left his food he grabbed his jacket walked out to find Grace standing next to the young auburn women.

" Grace" he spoke loud. Grace turned round to see the last person she thought she would ever see again. I looked at him like I'd seen a ghost and I felt sick. " Dean" I replied quietly . I then felt dizzy and the next thing I knew I was lying in my bed with three people standing over me. Alex, Sam and Dean.

" Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me that was so not funny" I looked at her, then at Sam and Dean.

" Are you okay" Sam asked me sincerely, I smiled " Yes, I'm okay …thanks". " I'll go get you some water" Alex said with that she left the room. Dean set in the chair beside my bed looking like someone at hurt him.

" What are you doing here?" he looked up at me. " I saw you at the restaurant I thought I say hello" Hello what? I was seriously going to be sick. " Oh… really" I replied. That's when Alex walked back into the room Sam stood watching his brother intensely like he thought Dean was going to explode.

" You know we should maybe get you check out you know in your condition" Alex replied worryingly . I smiled " No I'm okay, I feel much better". Dean then looked serious " I think you should be checked out, fainting like that when your pregnant is not a good sign". I looked at him terrified he knew the truth and what was worse he looked like he was going to kill someone. " You know?" I asked nervously. He then laughed like a crazy man " You didn't think I would find out did you?" I shook my head I was afraid of him and the worse part of it he knew it. " I'm sorry. I just." he laughed again . " Sorry doesn't help the fact that your having my baby or fact I didn't know anything about it until I your friend told me and then Castiel showed wondering if the baby was okay!". I turned to Alex who looked like she was ready to kill also " Hold on there buddy she 4 months pregnant with you child she deserves some respect". " Respect for someone who has no respect of other peoples feelings". Dean answered her back loudly scaring her and me. "Sam could you take Alex out so I can speak with Dean" Sam nodded " Sure " he then whispered into Dean's hear " take it easy man" Dean turned to his brother looked at him funny. Sam and Alex left the house to help Alex cool off a bit. Dean spaced up and down before he said anything else . " So you used me?" I nodded my head shamefully. " Yes. .I guess" he looked at me avoiding my eyes. " You Guess, so do you do this all the time or is it the first time you used someone in this way" I looked at him scared to answer. "ANSWER ME!" my eyes began to water " First time, I've never done anything like before in my life". " That still doesn't make me feel any better". I looked him more intently " I truly am sorry… I just was following orders". He looked at me his gaze serious " Orders… so let get this straight you where ordered to have sex with me to get pregnant with my baby". I nodded again " Yes. didn't Castiel tell you anything" I replied timidly. " Yeah, he did I just don't believe it.. What kinda sick people mess with life like this?". I didn't know how to answer that question, instead I looked down. that's when Dean set down and rested his head in his hands. " I just don't get why they think a child of mine wills stop the end of the world" he said in a muffled voice. " Don't you think I wandered that also" I answered back he slowly rose his head from his hands still grouched over. " What do you mean?". I sat up on the bed " I was told that I was to have a baby with man I never knew anything about , All I was told was you where a hunter and having a baby with you would save the world". he looked at me " Why go through with it then". I looked at him he stared at me in disbelieve. " It was god's will and if that's what I had to do to save the world it was worth it" I made a small smile. " You must be crazy or just crazy" I laughed at his expression. " I guess, but having a baby boy to a stranger was a risk I was willing to take". He looked at me with a smile " A boy" I smiled back at " Yeah…and to be honest I've been happier this last 4months that I've ever thought possible". He then stood and paced back and forth thinking to himself I watched him just sitting there on my bed at the hunter who looked confused and unsure of what to do next.


	4. Family and terrified

Dean's POV

Family thats sounded weird in my head and even weirder saying it aloud. I had Sammy he was my family and now I had a kid on the way a boy, my boy and even under the unconventional circumstances then again my life was never normal in few months time I would be a father to a child. Me Dean Winchester my longest relationship was Cassie and that wasn't long and now Grace the young women having my child risked even not knowing who I was to conceive my child I had even told her we where going to get married seeing that it was the right thing to do.

My child wasn't going to be born without me there and I was going to be there no matter what, at first I was angry that she had tricked me but I suppose doing that was the only way to do the job she was set out to do strange how that sounds.

I laid there next to her , her body now close to mine I could fell the bump touch the side of me it felt warm and made me feel strange I waited for him to kick and to my amazement I felt it. I slowly touched her red hair she looked younger like a teenager who had a bad cold or something not a women who was pregnant with my baby , the little guy was taking his toll on her body and I knew that even though I'm no expert on pregnancy. I realized now my hand was touching her face her skin soft as I remembered, so was her hair curled around her face it was a good color it suited her a lot . I realized once more how attracted to her I was she was curvy and sweet just right yet she had a edge to her like she was hiding a deep secret you realized that when you looked into her perfect hazels.

Strange how much anger I had in me and still had how could someone do that, I gently moved from the bed and walked downstairs to find Sammy on his lap tap looking serious as usual.

"Hey, Dean you want some coffee".He stands up and walk over to the machine.

I sit walk over and lean against the worktop " Sure...".I scratched my head and then let out a deep breath.

" You okay...cause you look like crap". I laugh. " You sure say the nicest things". Sammy hands me my coffee and sits down at his table chair like before, still staring at me. " Sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way". He sounds apologizing, I shake my head at him. " I'm fine just thinking that's all". I look at the photos on the fridge , Grace was in most of them standing with Alex making funny faces and one with some guy with black hair and tanned skin who was he?.

" You want to talk about it?". Sam says to me seriously yet cheerfully. "Nope". I reply quickly not wanting a chick flick moment. " Dean your going to be a father and not to mention your married to a girl you had a one night stand with. You sure your okay.". His voice making me angry. " Quit it Sam, stop going all Dr. Phil on me I'm fine I'm dealing with the fact I'm going to be a father and a husband". My voice upset.

I wasn't okay I was terrified what if I'm a crap husband and a even crappier father.

" You didn't have to get married you know, we don't live in the 60s". He pulls his chair round to face me.

" Sammy we both know if you were in the same situation you would have done the same". I take a sip from the coffee it good really good warming the coldness in my stomach.

" What about Grace don't you think she deserved to decide for herself". I looked at him amazed and annoyed. " No I don't, she used me and I think it's time she faced the consequences. Me in her life at all times with my son". Sam shakes his head almost giving up, he things looks at me with a smile. " A Boy, your going to have a son?". I nod holding back a big grin, I was happy but I hated the idea of them knowing that. " Yep". My voice clear enough. " Whoa, Dad would have been proud". Sam smiled he was happy and it was nice seeing him smile for a change.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs , Grace walked in and looked better than earlier. Earlier she had looked so young innocent and she was kind of but part of me wanted to just scream at her for doing something this stupid. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of choco choco chip ice-cream I just stared at her in a what the fuck kinda way. Sam just look up at me and that's when she sat down on a chair next to Sam, knowing that me and Sam where looking at her.

" What?". Grace looked up at Sam and me. " Don't you think it's a bit early for ice-cream". I said looking at the large tub in her hand. She just smiled " The baby likes sweet things I can't eat anything without lot's of sugar in it, or else I vomit". I look away, this baby was definitely mine and that's what made it even harder. " Sounds like it takes after Dean more than ya think".Grace looks at me Sam with a smile and then to me her eyes avoiding eye-contact at all costs.

" Dean says your having a boy". Sam looks at Grace and then to me.

"Am yea I am". She smiles to him.

"I guess Dean wouldn't be able to handle having a girl I sure glad that the babies a boy then again I guess as long as the baby's healthy". Please Sam keep quiet, for once in your life. " Don't you have to call Bobby or something, maybe go out and get us some food or whatever". I look at Sam with death eyes. " Yeah I guess so, want me to get you something Grace". She nods " You see if they have any pie or something". She laughs and then looks back at Sam.

" Sure, I'll even grab some candy bars". Grace's smile brightened, " Thanks".

Sam left just nodding at me as he walked by. Leaving me and Grace alone in the kitchen, I stare over at her . " You feeling any better?". I take a sip of my coffee and then reach for more sugar, I continue to stir it waiting for her to answer me.

"Yeah I do, just hope I'll be able to each less sweet things and more proper food". She makes a small smile and sets down the empty carton of ice-cream, " I enjoy sweet things but I don't think it's helping me or him". She rubs her stomach with a low laugh.

I just haven't a clue what to say to her this morning was different she needed my help but now I feel like what's the point she's been told to carry my baby and I forced this marriage on her and she had yet to complain again.

" Dean you do know I'm sorry for tricking you. I never expected this all to happen to me especially someone like me". I look at her she looked sorry and some part of me thought so to. " What where you doing before this all happened?". I asked her seriously, she just stared away and then back to me again. " I was in college and right now I have two months left so I'll have my degree before I have the baby ". She put her hair out of her face.

" So where leading a perfectly normal life before they asked you to do this?". My eyes look into her she nod, " Pretty much. Then again I've never been exactly normal". I squinted me eyes, " What you mean by that?". She laughs at my expression, " I was raised devout Catholic, my Mom was Irish she came here and married my father I was raised with high morals and beliefs. Also being brought up that way didn't help to be normal in high school I was sort of the outcast". I understood the feeling of being different more than anyone. " I kinda understand that one, my dad raised me and Sam on the road I didn't exactly fit in well in school either. Sam was more into it than I was so I was always in trouble with school".

" It must of been tough for you and Sam". I nodded, " It could have been worse". I would never tell anyone about my loneliness in high school the outcast I'd always been anti-social. " I loved my parents , I did but I think that's the reason why I've always felt cooped up". I walked over and sat down on the opposite side from her. " Cooped up...". She nods, " I've never been rebellious. I think this is probably the craziest thing I've ever done". " Really, how come?". She looked sad now," My mother treated me like a piece of glass , my dad on the other hand was brilliant then again your the first kind of intimate situation I've been in".

I was shocked was she saying she was a virgin before me, " You've never been with a guy until me". She nods embarrassed her face blushes. " Yes". I was shocked amazed she wasn't show stopping beautiful but there was something. " I uh.. don't know what to say". She laugh at my uncomfortable expression , " Sorry your face is priceless". I just set there not knowing what to say, I remembered that night I wasn't exactly gentle and she hadn't said anything. " I'm sorry if I was too rough with you, if I'd know I would have been more gentle". She give me a slow smile," well we can't everything I knew what I was getting myself into and it wasn't all that bad". Her eyes then look away from me with a blush.

"Why did you do it?". I asked seriously.

"Honestly". I nod, " Yeah". She looks down at her hands and then up to me " I had faith. Castiel didn't tell me much. Just that you where a hunter and not the deer killer kind".

" Weren't you afraid ?". Grace nods her head, "Terrified... Then again when I met you in that bar I knew this is why I am on this earth as cheesy as that sounds". " And because Castiel explained me that you and Sam helped those in need".

"We don't really help just kind of. I wish this hadn't been forced on me"

I then felt uncomfortable she looked me like she was hurt. Grace looks at me still looking like she was in pain. Her hand is holding onto her stomach rubbing it, my guessing the little guy was kicking her to hard.

" He just like to kick my insides a lot, would you get me a glass of water please". I nod, " No problem, wheres the glasses?". " Top cupboard to the left".

I get up of the seat and follow her instructions, I pick out a pint glass and fill it with water. When i walk back over to her she still look like she's sore.

"Here". I hand her the glass, she smiles " Thanks, I thought this morning was bad but I think this is a lot worse". She takes a slip of the water and then rubs her head, she looks tired. " Maybe you should go lay down".

" Maybe, but I have to go to a doctors appointment". Grace stands up , " You think your able?". I was concerned after all it was my son she was carrying and in away I was worried about her.

" Yep, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get ready". Grace leaves the kitchen, I look a round again curious still everything was clean and had it's place yet it felt homely and something I'd never felt before.


	5. Doctors and old ladies

As I walked upstairs I held the tears in he was right he had been forced into this situation but it had hurt worse than I thought it would. I knew he hated me and to be honest I didn't blame him, here he was this handsome man locked down with a overweight twenty year old who hadn't even been out of the state.

Though I knew this was the very trials Castiel told me I would face in becoming a Mother a Winchester baby. I searched the wardrobe for something nice that fit me though I was finding it harder than usual due to my increasing stomach. One thing was strange though that was the only part of me and my boobs that were changing. In the end I settle with a oversized band t and loose jacket that fit me okay though I knew by two weeks this was a no no.

The doctors appointment was soon and as Sam had decided to walk into town Dean insisted that he drove and went with me to make sure everything was okay. The Impala was stunning something that I had noticed the night I have slept with Dean this car described exactly the man who drove it. Dark, sleek and badass. I laugh into myself and Dean stared at me soon after we were sitting in it.

"What's so funny?". He says seriously.

"Nothing". I almost whispered.

"Then don't laugh at stuff that's stupid". Dean said very coolly.

He didn't seem amused at all, though instead of saying something back I kept quiet and nodded.

The drive was quiet I felt embarrassed to even say anything that he would make a comment to. In the end we listened to a heavy metal band I guessed was Blue Oyster Cult, something I enjoyed but the silence was killer you could all most cut a knife into. We parked the car close to the clinic and as we walked in it was filled with older people, young mothers holding babies and older women.

I walked to the desk and said my name and the sectary told me to take a seat next to a older women with grey hair and fun looking red spectacles. Dean followed behind playing it cool as always and noticing the babies as the were in their mothers arms.

"Oh is this your first baby?". I nod and Dean just ignored her.

"I'm sure your very excited, I remember when I had my first all those years ago so difficult but once your used to them it nothing but happiness".

" I'm sure it was a lot harder and I am very excited thank you".

"What about you young man".

"Extatic".

Soon after we headed into the doctors room and I was told to change into something more loose fitting. Doctor Smitt was in his late 30s with thick dark curls, he stood at 5ft11 a little bit smaller than Deans 6ft2. The were opposites in the coloring department while Dean was cold Doctor Smitt was inviting and made me feel comfortable.

"So Grace how you been feeling?". He asked with a smile.

"Actually really sick I think morning sickness should be gone soon I just hope I'm not once of those women that have it the whole way through my pregnancy". I noticed Dean was just staring at the doctor.

" Well I can put you on some vitamins that will help and if it doesn't stop then I'll have to make sure the baby's getting the right nutrients". He then moved to the sink and put hand santiser on before moving back to his chair.

"So you're the Dad?". Dean nods. " Graces is nearly 5 months pregnant and I haven't seen you to any of her appointment". Dean fits clenched.

"Deans always working all over the country". I say quickly.

"Oh what you work in?". He pulls out a telescope to check my heart .

"Construction mostly". He breathes out.

"I'd be annoyed not to be here during the appointments they are the most intimate parts of the pregnancy. The women goes through a lot hormonally and mentally before the birth someone needs to be there for support". He stops taking my heart beat, I notice how Deans calmness as turned into angry by the evil expression he is giving the doctor.

"Yea well I'm here now and my wife won't need anyone but me". He says calmly.

"Wife?, I didn't know you were married Grave?". He moves to check my blood pressure.

"Just recently married". I say with a fake smile.

"Well congratulation to you and Mr….". He stares at Dean.

"Winchester". Dean says.

"There we are". He finishes checking my blood pressure and moves onto writing me prescription for prenatal vitamins. " If the sickness carries on try crackers that might help though if it continues you'll make sure let me know we can't have you and the baby getting sick". He passed the prescription to me taking my hand gently.

"I will thanks". He then passes me his business card.

"And if you need to talk about anything don't be afraid to call me I'm always happy to take your calls". He then grins and take us to the door. "Bye now". We leave the room and head for the exit.

Dean still hasn't said a word he seems pissed at something, after grabbing the vitamins and some food we head back home Dean grabs the food which he paid for by ignoring my protests that I wanted to pay for my own stuff.

As we pulled up at the house he takes the bags out of the car and slams the car door with a bang. Yes he was seriously pissed.


	6. Angry Winchester

When I walked into the house the groceries were being unpacked by Dean he was still pissed looking opening the wrong cupboards for the wrong things.

"Dean". I almost whisper.

No answer he just continues doing what he's doing.

"Dean!". I shout and this time he turns round.

"What!". He shouts back and looks up at me in angry.

I step closer to the kitchen were he was is standing.

"What's wrong?". I look into those perfect eyes.

"What's wrong! That fucking doctors my problem". He yelled at me.

"He was forward I'm sorry". I go closer to him.

"He was basically saying I was a lousy father. Even though I only recent found out I was to be one".

"I know but you shouldn't listen to him". I say calmly.

"Not only that the son of bitch had the cheek to try a move on you while I was in the room". His face looked pained. " You're carrying my baby so in my book your mine no fucking douge bag docs going be checking what's mine out". He was closer to me now very close.

I felt strange butterflies and it wasn't the lil guy in my stomach. We were both staring at each other intensely I knew he was treating me like an idiot but he was intense.

"Dean you need to calm down".

"Your not going back to him he's a creep".

"I have to go back he's one of the best in the state". I say matter of factly.

"No you not". He takes a step backwards.

"Yes I am". I look up at him before moving to clear the food away properly.

"No way in hell, I don't feel comfortable with it". Dean moves behind me.

I place some of the tins on the higher shelf before I feel Dean's hand on my own.

"He'll make sure the baby is okay Dean can just trust me". I whisper.

"I find that very hard". I could feel his front pressed against me.

I could feel his face close to my neck I was tiny in height compared to him but his breathe was on my neck.

"Well tough… I've done everything you've told me to this time your going to listen to me". Dean doesn't move just stays close behind me his right hand is now is on my expanding stomach.


	7. Hurt

"Your right you have done what I've wanted. But that doesn't mean I'm going trust anything you say, cause if you haven't noticed lady you're the reason were in this situation. Yea I had sex with you but you cheated me out of having a fucking chance of making a decision on having this baby!". His words were like venom spoken in away that made me feel like crap.

"I know what I did was wrong Dean I was just following orders". It was the truth I had done what God had wanted but I still knew I had cheated him out of a choice, though I wasn't going to call this little being inside of me a mistake because he wasn't I finally knew what I was wanted for on this Earth.

"Yea, will it's too late now for a guilty conscience. I don't want you anywhere near that doc so listen to what I gotta say cause if you haven't noticed Im your husband now and this baby is mines too!". Dean then moved away from the heat of his body gone leaving me feeling cold and alone.

Dean had right to be angry but this was terrible, the tears began to pour from my face as I leaned against the counter holding onto my stomach. I was pathetic to be crying over him being mean he was going to be different I hoped when the baby was born but now I had to just put up with him but if it came to risking the baby's life I was the one that would make sure I had the best of care whether he hated or loved the people who treated me. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes, I was going to be okay and the one thing that made me feel a lot better had just kicked me.

"I know baby I'm feeling a lot better". I rub my stomach placing all of the groceries away and quickly making myself a small sandwich and for some reason I was craving pickles and mustard.

I closed the fridge before I heard a sound behind me, I jumped it was Castiel.

"Castiel, you wanna give girl some heads up before you give her a heart attack!". I look into his calm face causing me to giggle.

"I am very sorry to cause you distress". He said with concern.

"It's okay, how are you?". I smile and move to sit down on a seat.

"I am well though I have come to check on you are you feeling good". I was ok lying to him he didn't need to know Dean was still very angry.

"I'm feeling better though I was just about to eat I would ask if your hungry but we both know angels don't eat or do you?". I looked to him and then to my food.

"I am not hungry but thank you".

"Castiel can I ask you something?". He nods " Yes, I am your guardian what is it you wish to know?". He moved in front of me.

"Has Dean always been so Dean like". Castiel nods. "Dean Winchester is confusing I know, but you will soon know he never lets the ones he loves down unless they are at risk". I looked down at my food not really feeling hungry anymore but I knew I had to eat before looking up to Castiel being gone. "You freak me out when you do that Castiel". I say before taking a small bite of the food in front of me.

Soon after I walked into my living area to find Sam reading a book and Dean sitting on his laptap.

"Hi grace". Sam smiled brightly before going back to his book.

"Hi". I walk to sit down on the bigger chair near my Tv.

"Anything on". I look to Sam.

"I'm not sure , I don't really watch TV". I stare at him in disbelieve.

"Really why?". He looks up with a grin.

"We travel a lot so we don't really get to watch until night time and by then Dean's in control of it all". He looks to his brother. "I happen to know his favourite ranges from Oprah to some cartoons". We both laughed Dean watching Oprah.

"Hey now Sammy!".

"Come on dude you know it's true".

"Yea will you eat salads what kinda man are you, that green stuff belongs rabbits". Sam laughs I notice Dean hasn't looked into my direction at all.

"Being healthy doesn't make me less of a man I mean I'm sure your wife agrees that being healthy is very important". Sam grins to Dean and then stood up and left me and Sam in sitting in the room. "I'm sorry, my brother can be such a dick sometimes". I nod and take a deep breath.

"It's okay, he just still angry and I kinda don't blame him at all". I look to my hands and start playing with my fingers.

"No it's not okay, I understand what you did was crazt never mind stupid but you were just doing what you thought was best not for you but for the everyone else".

" Even if costs him hating me for the rest of my life". Sam then moves from his seat to kneeling next to me on the chair.

"He doesn't hate you, he just confused . Dean and me were raised to be hunters and to know that having are own families would be impossible due to the fact we are always fighting something". Sam was now holding my hand.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up fighting Sam". He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"My brother doesn't know how great you are, and I have a feeling one day he's going wakeup and smell the pureness of you". I smiled and Sam walks to sit on the seat he was before.

Me and Sam had spoken very little and I was beginning to release he was was a softly though he had face some hardships in his life making so wise compared to the abruptness of his brother. He was going be a great uncle to the baby and a great friend to me, I thank God before curling up in the chair and resting my eyes right now I was things were going to be hard but sooner or later it would calm down. I hoped.


End file.
